mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Mafia World
| image = File:Mafia_World.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Vommack & ShadowAngel | link = BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 2014-02-25 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #Marquessa #Captain Corporal #KinkajusRevenge #IAWY (Powerofdeath) #Hachi (Deathwomble) #Aaryan #Benjer #Brainy #Boquise #Jay #Slick #Abuskar | first = Slick | last = IAWY, Hachi, Brainy, Jay | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Vommack & ShadowAngel. It began on February 25th, 2014 and ended in a Baddie win in D4 (March 6th). Game Mechanics Rules *OOP: Block > Redirect > Kill *Shows: Kills (faction/type not specified), needed saves, broadcast *Ties: Will be announced day by day Faction Description Good Wincon: last standing *Kill *Messenger *Broadcast (Up to 1 paragraph OR 1 action to be added in hosts’ own words) *Faction spy *Block *Save *Die roll (messenger, spy, block, save) *Redirect Bad Wincon: total majority *Action spy *Block *Vote x0-x2 Secret Indy Role Description *'Kenzi': This is...actually not the strangest circumstance she's found herself in. And she was pretty sure she could handle walking on a fresh tattoo; you know, she's had pain before, and a lot of it. Unfortunately, the others didn't really like that she wasn’t limping. *'Colin': He had long wondered what it would be like to play one of these games. And now he'd find out. The smirk on his face as he headed into the woods worried the others, though. Perhaps he shouldn't have let his vicious glee show. *'Jennifer': This party girl had assumed it couldn’t happen to her. Surely they wouldn’t choose a pretty girl, right? And even if they did, they wouldn’t let her die, would they? I smirk at the thought: she’d learn the truth soon enough. And then she’d be desperate enough to do anything. *'Josh': He just hoped he made it through without any of his old injuries flaring up. And without dying, but that went without saying. He couldn’t help trying to read those around him--Jennifer’s uncertainty, that he could use. And the shy girl, Michelle, she should be easy for him to manipulate, too. He just needed to not show his hand. *'Michelle': Ohno. She just wanted to keep her head down, why’d they chosen her? Her eyes darted around, almost panicked, as she was herded in with the rest. Maybe she could just hide in the woods for a couple weeks? But no, it sounded like that would get her tortured….Josh seemed to have himself together, maybe she could latch on with him? *'Mikhail': Please. He’s been through far worse than this. Definitely one of the weirder jobs he’s done, but he’ll never break. A cold hearted killer for sure, nothing’s going to get to him. But, when everyone wants the toughest guy gone, all it takes is one wrong move to shut down the best in the business forever... *'Shirley': Uh oh. This is bad. VERY bad. Relax...It’s just a game, right? ...No, it’s a killing game. How could this get any worse? Oh, right, the only way to get out of this is to kill everyone else. How is she ever going to get through this? *'Simon': Huh? What’s going on? Why had he been chosen? He had never done anything wrong. Well, maybe there were a couple wild college parties, and maybe he went a little heavy on the alcohol a few times, but it’s not like he’d done anything serious, right? ...Right? Well, now that may be his only option to survive. *'Yuki': Head down; she just wanted to stay away from everyone like Michelle and wait this out. She was just a little schoolgirl; what would they want with her? Well, perhaps she ought to think of her darker side...We see all the things you do. No matter how strictly you guard your secrets, they’ll never be safe from us. *'Ben': Ohno. This is bad. Killing other people, for the sake of a game? What had he done to deserve this? Even if he got through this, he’d never be the same again. Maybe he didn’t stand a chance...Or maybe you should beware the nice ones. *'Gwen': Pure, unfettered hedonism. She’d enjoyed her life so far, and it wasn’t like anyone would miss her too much. Fearing for your life just makes everything more vibrant, you know? And maybe it’d make the others more…open, too…. She could work with that. But her saunter caught the others’ attention. And not in a good way. *'Dylan': He always saw himself as the kind of person running these games, not the kind of person participating in them. He was always dreaming up designs for them; having to run through someone else’s twisted imagination was entirely different. Who knows--this is the best testing ground for the strategies he thought of...Perhaps if he pulled this off, they would put him in charge of a facility? Host's Summary - Winning Faction Baddies: *KinkajusRevenge - Ben - Action Spy *Brainy - Colin - Vote manip *Jay - Yuki - block MVP: None. Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 End of Game Roster Game administrators: Shad and Vomm #Marquessa - Kenzi - Faction Spy - killed N4 by Baddies #Captain Corporal - Simon - Broadcast - lynched D2 #KinkajusRevenge - Ben - Action Spy - killed N2 by Michelle #IAWY (Powerofdeath) - Shirley - Save #Hachi (Deathwomble) - Gwen - Messenger #Aaryan - Jennifer - Die roll - killed N3 by Michelle & Baddies #Benjer - Michelle - Kill (75%) - lynched D4 #Brainy - Colin - Vote manip #Boquise - Mikhail - Votemanip / Block - killed N2 by Baddies #Jay - Yuki - block #Slick - Dylan - Redirect - killed N1 by Baddies #Abuskar - Josh- Block - lynched D3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 9 Category:Games